


Gay Space Nerds (A youtube channel)

by Mufffy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Partial vent, Swearing, Youtuber AU, mean pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Shiro and Matt have a youtube channel together. Most of it's Shiro pulling pranks on Matt and vlogging stupid updates, some are challenges and life updates. It's fun.





	1. Ignoring my boyfriend prank!! (HE CRIED!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> HHH, i feel bad for not updating in like 10 days i think because every time i go to write i just fail and it SUCKS and recently i've been having personal issues with a very close person getting upset with me and ignoring me so I guess the ignorning chapter is a bit of a vent ehhhhHHHHH- anyways uh yeah i hope you enjoy or if you dont i,,, idk, idk man

“Hey” Shiro whispered to the camera as he set it down, taking a seat in his normal desk chair. He used it mostly for editing and filming small updates. He usually recorded on the living room floor with Matt or around the house “Welcome back, for those who don’t know, I’m a gay disaster” he smiled, giving a thumbs up “Okay, but seriously!” He paused “This is gonna be a stupid video” he whispered, looking at the camera 

_________________

 

“I’m sure you’ve all seen the last video I did, filling my boyfriend’s car up with marbles-” 

_________________

 

_ “Why would you do this?!” Matt screamed, looking inside his window “How did you even do this?!” _

 

_ “I love you” Shiro whispered from behind the camera. _

 

_ “I can’t just open my door- They’ll go everywhere” He whined, rubbing his face _

 

_ “Sure you can!” Shiro smiled, walking to the door to open it, filming the marbles as they poured into their driveway, facing the camera back to Matt’s horrified expression as he watched them before he looked up at Shiro. _

 

_ “Why?” He whispered.  _

_________________

 

“Good times” Shiro smiled widely before clapping his hands “Well now everybody wants me to pull another prank on him! Isn’t that fun?! Actually, it’s probably not for Matt but.. Oh well” He shrugged “So what I’m gonna do is, talk to him today and act like everything is normal but in the morning, tomorrow, I’m going to ignore him completely. No talking, texting, mentioning him at all... He’s going to  _ hate _ me” 

_________________

 

“Okay,” Shiro whispered obviously just woken up, walking around the house “I have a camera, here” he pointed to the camera on the kitchen counter behind the toaster, far back in the corner before facing it back to him “I also have one.. Under the tv in the living room, under where our Xbox is. And uh, yeah. I never really ignore him, so this could be interesting” he shrugged before pausing “..I’m gonna make coffee” He whispered

_________________

 

“Good morning” Matt mumbled as he walked in, in shorts and one of Shiro’s shirts, leaning on the kitchen counter as he watched Shiro pour his coffee. He frowned a little, leaning across the counter to poke his back “Hey” He laughed a little, leaning back to stare at him before frowning “Kashi?” 

 

Shiro sipped his coffee as he walked around the kitchen island, moving to the couch in the living room, the video switching to the camera under the TV as Shiro turned on the tv.

 

“Um, hello?” Matt laughed a little, turning around to lean on the back of the couch, looking at Shiro’s face “Are you going deaf?” He joked, waiting a second before frowning “Are you mad?” He mumbled, sitting up as he walked around the couch to sit next to him “Did I do something that upset you...?”

 

Shiro sipped his coffee as he set it down on the table, smiling as he kept his focus on the tv. He leaned his elbow on the back of the couch, propping his head up as he listened to Matt.

 

“Taka..” Matt whined shyly, frowning as he waved a hand in his face “What did I do wrong?” He asked, sitting on his legs as he faced Shiro “Shiro” Matt said again before sighing “Shiro, talk to me” Matt waited patiently before giving up “Alright” He mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Shiro’s cheek before getting up, walking back to his room.

 

Shiro waited a few seconds before looking down the hall, getting up.

_________________

 

“I feel horrible” Shiro whispered to the camera “Can I quit yet?” He laughed softly before sighing “I can’t do this to him, it’s so unfair” He whined a little, messing with his black hair “I really don’t want to, but.. If something happens then I’ll stop it because I don’t want this getting sad. This was supposed to be fun” He mumbled. 

_________________

 

Matt came back after a minute, stopping to look at Shiro before poking his head “Kashi..” He mumbled, putting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder “Takashi.” He said sternly, making Shiro stiffen a little. Matt must not’ve felt it because all he did was let his hand fall as walked around the couch “Will you at least tell me why you’re ignoring me?” He asked before sitting down close enough to lean into his side “Please?” He begged before leaning onto his shoulder, tears prickling in his eyes “I don’t understand” He mumbled as his voice cracked “I love you” He cried, hugging his knees.

 

Shiro bit his lip, looking at the camera before hugging him tightly, petting his head “I love you too, don’t cry” He whispered.

 

Matt huffed a little, hugging him “What’d I do?” he mumbled, sniffling.

 

“Nothing, you did nothing, it’s a video” Shiro mumbled, jumping as Matt pushed him away to look at him “Look,” He pointed to the camera under the Tv “Look it’s right there, and there’s another in the kitchen”

 

“You did- What?! Why the f-”

_________________

 

“So I fucked up a bit” Shiro frowned next to Matt, an arm wrapped around his waist as Matt crossed his arms annoyed “I’m sorry” He whispered, kissing Matt’s cheek “I love you..” He pouted, putting his chin on Matt’s shoulder, glancing at the camera before looking at Matt again.

 

Matt sniffled again, reaching up to wipe his eyes again “I love you too” He muttered, looking away from Shiro.

 

“So Matt’s upset” He nodded “Rightfully so” He mumbled, frowning “But this was a one-time thing now, not happening again”

 

“Better” Matt mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry” Shiro mumbled again, kissing his neck softly.

 

“That was cruel” Matt muttered, continuing to stare away from him before pushing his mouth away.

 

“I know..” Shiro whined, looking up at him “I’m sorry.. I promise it’ll never happen again”

 

Matt hummed, pressing his lips together before sighing, turning to lean onto his chest “Alright” he mumbled “But you owe me a nice date now” Matt pouted.

 

“Deal” Shiro smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Matt smiled, glancing at the camera before reaching up to turn it off.


	2. The boyfriend tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrugs, boyfriend tag part 2 maybe because i found another list AH hahaha

“Hello everyone, welcome back! I’m a disaster gay and this is my unfunctional bi boyfriend Matt-”

 

“You didn’t say your name..” Matt chuckled softly.

_________________

 

“Hello everyone, welcome back! I’m a disaster gay Shiro and this is my unfunctional bi boyfriend Matt and today! We’re doing the boyfriend tag!”

 

“..Yay” Matt mumbled at his side, looking down at his phone to avoid looking at the camera.

 

“So many people thought it was unfair with the whole ignoring my boyfriend thing, so I’m doing something sweet for him this time!”

 

“I’m still scared of marbles”

 

“Sh, it was one time” Shiro kissed his cheek before sitting back up “Matt has all the questions on his phone and we’re just gonna ask and answer, it’s.. It’s that simple”

 

“It’s pretty self-explanatory” Matt snorted.

 

“You’re pretty self-explanatory” Shiro smiled awkwardly.

 

“What does that even mean?”

 

“It means you’re a cute dork who i wanna make out with, duh”

 

“Oh” Matt teased before Shiro was on his lips, holding his face tightly as Matt dropped the phone to his side.

_________________

 

“Question one” Matt smiled as he messed with the strings of Shiro’s hoodie he’d stolen from the camera transition “You better know this one” Matt fixed him with a look, looking back at his phone “Where did we meet?”

 

“Easy, middle school. Fifth grade” Shiro grinned.

 

“How?”

 

“Uh.. We were in math I think and I asked who you were and you said you were Matthew and I called you Matty and when you asked my name I told you it was Takashi Shirogane and you nearly fell out of your chair because your braces wouldn’t let you say Kashi”

 

“Wow.. It is exactly” He laughed “And now all I ever call you is Kashi”

 

“And you still have a small lisp” Shiro smiled, wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist to pull him closer on the floor, kissing his cheek multiple times.

 

“Shhhh” Matt put a finger to his mouth before leaning over to kiss Shiro again

_________________

 

“Question two!” Matt smiled, behind Shiro with his arms wrapped around his shoulders as Shiro looked at the phone “Where was our first date?”

 

“Oh fuck” Shiro whispered “Like.. Okay, very first, or official date”

 

“Both” Matt laughed, letting go of him to sit next to him.

 

“It was with your dad when we went to an AJR concert when we were sixteen, but the very first was when we were seventeen and you wanted to go to the zoo because you’d never seen a lion in person before”

 

“It was” Matt nodded “Aw, I’m proud of you” Matt smiled, looking at Shiro.

 

Shiro smiled at the camera before turning to look at Matt, leaning in to quickly kiss him.

 

“Hmmm, Three” Matt mumbled, scrolling on his phone “What was your first impression of me?”

 

“Oh fuck” Shiro whispered, sighing heavily to himself “It was in fifth grade when we met, and I listened to you talk and I instantly thought ‘Is this a girl?’ and then you said your name was Matthew and I was like ‘OH’” He laughed.

 

Matt snorted before shaking his head “Mine was ‘Oh my god who dressed this kid, he looks like a ken doll’” Matt smiled bitterly.

 

“..Wait, what-”

_________________

 

“When did we meet the family? That’s unfair!” Matt yelled “I haven’t got to meet your mom yet because you won’t take me to Japan with you” He groaned.

 

“It’s true” Shiro shrugged “But I met your dad in eighth grade when I found out he was our high school science teacher” He snorted

 

“And then my dad proceed to make it clear to everyone I was his son” He looked at the camera with wide eyes “So dad if you’re watching this! This is why I never dated in high school!”

 

“Matt oh my god”

_________________

 

“Do I have any weird obsessions?” Matt gasped, looking at Shiro sternly.

 

Shiro only laughed as he stuck out his hand.

 

“Shiro, no!” Matt screamed as he pulled his phone closer to him before Shiro hugged him tightly, wrestingling him for it

_________________

 

Shiro smiled, scrolling through Matt’s camera roll, showing the camera “He likes to take pictures of feet. Like. He’ll be sitting on the couch and takes a picture, or we’ll be laying together and points the camera down or I’ll be right in front of him and he’ll just, pull out his phone and tilt it down!” Shiro laughed, handing the phone back to Matt “Why do you like taking pictures of feet?”

 

“I know” He shrugged, taking his phone back “I think it’s cute.. Looking down at how small my feet are and how your’s are nearly twice my size. You’re always wearing black or grey socks and I can’t find a pair to match for the life of me so I got a bunch of random colored ones and mixed them..” He smiled “It’s describes our relationship perfectly”

 

“Awwww” Shiro smiled, putting an arm around him “That’s adorable”

 

“Shut up and let me reveal these people your obsession”

_________________

 

“How long have we been together? Uhhh” Matt sighed as he thought “It’s.. June of twenty eighteen so.. That’s.. Uh… We’ve been dating since we were seventeen so about nine years? Almost ten because you asked me out around Halloween”

 

“Oh yeah” Shiro gasped “I made you dress up as a sexy cat and you actually did it!”

 

“Shut up!”

_________________

 

“Do you have a tradition with your boyfriend?” Matt hummed, looking down “Do you have one?” He whispered to Shiro.

 

Shiro shook his head “I make dinner and you make desert?”

 

Matt shrugged “Sure” he laughed “Uh.. I’m the little spoon unless it’s a bad night” Shiro made an uncomfortable noise after that, glancing away “It’s okay” Matt smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek “I like to cuddle you”

 

Shiro stared at him before opening his arms making Matt laugh

_________________

 

Matt scrolled in Shiro’s lap after, one arm over both of Shiro’s around his waist “What was our first road trip?”

 

“Uh.. have we had one?” Shiro mumbled.

 

“We drove to my parents but they’re like twenty minutes away. What’s the longest- I guess VIdcon? That was a two hour drive, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.. sure I guess” Shiro shrugged.

 

“What was the first thing you noticed about me?”

 

“Your strawberry blonde messy hair, duh” Shiro smirked, kissing his head

 

“You’re gay” he mumbled “I noticed your grey eyes and just. I don’t know, your eyes”

 

“Oh I like your eyes too” Shiro mumbled “They look like beautiful suns”

 

“Stop being gay” Matt mumbled

_________________

 

“Where are you going?” Shiro frowned as Matt stood up, his top torso off camera as Shiro reached for his hand gently.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom” Matt laughed softly, letting go of his hand “I’ll be right back” He whispered, walking off camera 

 

“Okay” Shiro pouted, looking at the camera before sighing softly

_________________

 

“Where is my favorite place to eat?” Matt asked, sitting back down, adjusting his position.

 

“Easy, Ihop”

 

“You know me so well” Matt smiled “And you like olive garden, like a fucking weirdo” He mumbled

 

“What?!” Shiro laughed

_________________

 

“What do we argue over the most? Oh I know!” Shiro frowned

 

“Is it about hogging the blankets or me staying up too late?” Matt laughed.

 

“No, it’s about you stealing my fucking hoodies” Shiro glared at him.

 

“Okay okay, no, listen-”

 

“See? We argue about it constantly!”

 

“No, I told you, in high school, when we started dating I would steal them constantly and if you didn’t like it, then tell me”

 

“I did! You still took them! And you still take them!”

 

“You give them to me!”

 

“Because you complain to me about being cold too much!” Shiro laughed

 

“It’s not my fault you give them to me and my half of the closet is half of your clothes!”

 

“It’s just a big shared closet! You’ll wear anything in there whatever the size!”

 

“What’s the problem with that?!”

 

“The problem is, wear your own clothes!”

 

“I like yours better!”

 

“Buy your own clothes this size then!”

 

“No, because then you’ll wear them!”

 

“Matt, if you buy a NASA shirt in my size of course im going to wear that shit”

 

“I hate you”

 

“Love you too”

_________________

 

“Shiro, who wears the pants in the relationship?”

 

“On a good day, neither of us”

 

“Nice” Matt smirked

_________________

 

“If I’m watching a tv show right now, what would I be watching?”

 

“Uhh.. You don’t watch tv, you watch a lot of youtube so.. Probably a video game”

 

“Which video game?” Matt laughed

 

“Uhhhhh” Shiro chuckled after a while “I don’t know” He laughed “A zombie one”

 

“Probably” Matt mumbled “You’d be watching the office because you’re an addict”

 

“It’s funny!”

 

“And offensive!”

 

“You’re offensive” Shiro muttered

_________________

 

“What’s one food I don’t like?”

 

“Oh uh.. You really don’t like mushrooms unless they’re fried.. And you don’t like raisins”

 

“It’s true” Matt smiled “Shiro doesn’t like onions”

 

“They’re nasty!” Shiro mocked in defense

_________________

 

“Alright Kashi, what drink do I order whenever I go out?”

 

“Either a sweet tea or root beer but lately it’s been a lot of lemonade and you usually steal the lemon from my water”

 

“On point. You get pepsi, which is disgusting, but I love you for it”

 

“Pepsi is a gift from the gods, Matthew”

_________________

 

“What size shoe do I wear?”

 

“Three”

 

“I do not!” Matt screamed

 

“Prove it! Go get your shoe!”

 

“..Okay maybe I do” Matt mumbled

 

“Thought so”

 

“It’s unfair though, you wear like size eleven”

 

“Yes, I do” Shiro grinned

_________________

 

“What’s my favorite kind of sandwich? That’s hard though, I’ve like.. Never eaten one in front of you”

 

“It’s a fried egg with bacon and cheese on slightly burned toast”

 

“Shiro what the fuck”

 

“You mentioned it at Lance’s birthday when the guy was frying an egg in front of us and you said you liked it on a sandwich better and I asked what kind of a weird sandwich that would be and I just remembered ever since”

 

“..Weirdo” Matt whispered “I don’t know your favorite kind though”

 

“I don’t know.. Something chicken probably”

_________________

 

“What’s a talent I have?”

 

“You’re super smart and can fix anything but your mental health”

 

“Hey..” Matt mumbled before glaring at him “You can bench press me”

 

“No-”

 

“Watch!” Matt yelled as he jumped off the couch

 

“Matt no!”

_________________

 

“What would I eat everyday if I could?”

 

“My di-”

_________________

 

“My pe-”

_________________

“Probably ice cream” Shiro nodded

 

“You would eat..hmm” Matt hummed, thinking “You’re a health freak so I don’t know.. A salad”

 

“Nah, If I could, I’d eat a bunch of candy”

 

“Why don’t you?”

 

“Diet”

 

“Cheat!”

 

“I never cheat”

 

Matt instantly sat up, glaring at him “You didn’t say that when we were playing monopoly last night!”

_________________

 

“What is my.. Favorite cereal?” Matt drew out the words as if he were bored, glancing at Shiro

 

“Lucky charms? But you only eat the marshmallows like a heathen”

 

“You’re a heathen”

 

“I’m your heathen”

 

“True” Matt mumbled

_________________

 

“What’s my favorite music? Okay- no, next question”

 

“Matt like musicals!”

 

“Shiro likes emo bands!”

 

“You like them too!”

 

“Yeah but I needed something, what else was I gonna say? You love-”

_________________

 

“Matt, what’s your favorite sport team?”

 

“What’s a sport?”

 

“There you go” Shiro smiled

_________________

 

“What’s my eye color”

 

“Orange”

 

“Grey”

 

“Oh my god, Matt we’re tigers”

 

“Stop”

_________________

 

“Who’s my best friend?”

 

“Me, bitch” Matt snarked, glaring at who “Who else?”

_________________

 

“What is something you do that I wish you didn’t? Tell me to sleep more”

 

“Matt you stayed up until three or four in the morning- I wish you wouldn’t stay up so late”

 

“See? You’re always telling me-”

 

“It’s because I love you” Shiro interrupted him.

 

Matt glared at him as he leaned in slowly before quickly kissing him “Aw, I love you too” He mumbled as Shiro hugged his waist, kissing his temples

_________________

 

“Where am I from?” Shiro asked

 

“A vag-”

_________________

 

“A woma-”

_________________

 

“Japan” Matt muttered

 

“Correct! And Matt is from-”

 

“Outerspace” Matt smiled, waving his hands around

_________________

 

“What kind of cake would you bake me on my birthday?”

 

“Neither of us like cake” Matt laughed

 

“I would get you ice cream because it’s the only time I let you have dairy. Your birthday and new years because if you’re gonna throw up alcohol along with the ice cream, might as well do both” Shiro shrugged

 

“Wow thanks” Matt mumbled

 

“What? I’d hold your hair back”

 

“ _ Wow thanks”  _ Matt snorted “And I would.. Make you cookies or cupcakes”’

 

“Yeeeeeees” Shiro whispered on Matt’s shoulder

 

“Yaaaaas” Matt replied, paying no real attention to him

_________________

 

“Matt, what’s a sport?”

 

“I don’t know, don’t ask me”

 

“It asked if I play any sport”

 

“If playing basketball on the playstation is a sport then yes”

 

Shiro looked back at the camera and shrugged “Sure”

_________________

 

“What can I spend hours doing?”

 

“Cuddling Matt” Shiro smiled, leaning onto his shoulder

 

“Having se-”

_________________

 

“Either working on robotics or computer coding” Matt shrugged “Or sleeping”

 

“Matt, you never sleep”

 

“How would you know? You’re always asleep”

 

“How would you know  _ I _ was asleep if you were asleep?”

 

“I- ..Touche Taka, touche”

_________________

 

“If I could live anywhere, Shiro, where would I live?”

 

“You would live.. Anywhere with me”

 

“That’s..” Matt paused and smiled, looking up at him “Really true actually” He laughed “I actually would”

 

“I know my boyfriend!” Shiro announced happily 

 

Matt snorted, leaning forward so he was laying on the floor, his head only in frame

_________________

 

“And that concludes the boyfriend tag I guess?” Matt mumbled against Shiro’s shoulder

 

“I mean, I found another thing on my phone”

 

“Shiro.. Honey, my butt’s sore from sitting ont he floor so long” He whined

 

Shiro laughed, pressing a kiss to his temple “Alright, we’ll stop” He mumbled, looking at the camera “Uh, yeah, that concludes the boyfriend tag, i’m a big gay shiro and this is my dumb boyfriend and we were idiots who were allowed a camera”

 

“Who gave us this camera again?”

 

“I bought it”

 

“What was its intended use?

 

“Not important, but we’ll see you guys in the next video!”

 

“Wait was-”

_________________

 

“Shiro” Matt whispered, hugging Shiro’s shoulders “Tell me” He mumbled

 

“No” Shiro mumbled

 

“Shirrrooooo” He whined, leaning over before falling onto the floor with a small scream


End file.
